


Going Down (In My Head)

by poeticalramblings, TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: #KristysBirthdAU, F/F, I mean, Sorry Not Sorry, You're welcome..., total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalramblings/pseuds/poeticalramblings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie is worried that Beca hasn't thought Chloe's birthday present through, so she decides to take matters into her own hands.<br/>Or that time that Aca-Nerd and TheGrimLlama decided to collaborate for Becafknmitchell's birthday...  (co-conspirators of the year!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down (In My Head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletproofbackrubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofbackrubs/gifts).



> To start: Kristy, babe. Happy birthday. Kam and I have been planning this for nearly a month. Yes, the KristysBirthdAU anon's were from us and yes, I was totally deflecting every time you brought them up. We hope your day is as wonderful as you are...

The single most important rule of the house was fairly simple to comprehend, if you wanted to keep the peace.  Do not touch Captains headphones.  There was one exception to this rule, and unfortunately for the perpetrator, she was not the exception. 

There was a disgruntled yell as the headset was pulled down around Beca’s neck. She spun her chair around, glaring at Stacie who was twirling the chord between her fingers.

  “What the fuck, dude?”

  "It's Chloe's birthday.  What did you get her?"  
  "Uh, Stace, I was working...."

 "I don't care.  Have you got her a gift yet?"

Beca felt a small trickle of guilt settle in her stomach, she was going to stop at the jewellery store before she met with Chloe for coffee to get her a necklace that she’d noticed Chloe swoon over on their last visit.  “No, I'm still... not sure ok?  There was a necklace…"

Stacie gave an impressive roll of the eyes that could have rivalled even Beca, "Of course, you've left it to the last minute.  God, you’re hopeless.  Today is your lucky day Mitchell, because believe it or not, I know what she wants.  And it’s not jewellery, which, by the way screams _forgetful spouse_..."

  "Really?  What?  We’re not… There’s nothing…" Beca saved her work and turned back to Stacie, who was grinning mischievously.  “Well, Conrad, what do I get her if jewellery is off the cards for a best friend?”

  “Has Chloe… Has she ever mentioned having a certain regret…?”  Beca watched Stacie flick the lock on the door and take a seat on the bed.

Beca paused, her cheeks blushing furiously at the memory of Chloe's warm whispers back at the lodge, "Uh... maybe...  Like failing Russian Lit three times?"

Stacie glanced down at her nails and shook her head slightly, before singing, “Lodge of fallen leaves.”

Beca’s blush deepened as she walked over to Stacie, “What… What are you trying to suggest?”

  "I'm suggesting you get your skinny ass down to Victoria's secret and get yourself some lingerie because Chloe wants to get laid... And not by a dude.... Do you see where I'm heading with this?"

Beca balked at Stacie’s words, “Wait, what…?  Hold up… You want me to… Chloe has never…”

  “Really?  God, you’re dense, Becs…  She’s not gonna out and say it to your face.  She thinks you only like her as a friend.  Because for some reason, she is also as dense as a doornail.”  Surprisingly enough, Beca felt very little panic at Stacie's words.  She was remarkably calm for someone who was considering offering herself up as a birthday gift.

That, probably should have given her the first clue.  But it wasn't until Stacie said, "Damn it Mitchell, put your toner away we're going shopping," that she realised that she was surprisingly ok with it.

  “What?  Now?  I’m supposed to be meeting Chloe for coffee in an hour.”

Stacie chuckled darkly, “You really think that’s a good idea, considering what you’re planning?  Tell her you have a headache or something.”

Beca tossed her head back with a groan, “Fine.” She reached for her phone quickly sending out a message, **_Raincheck?  Got a headache.  Bachelor and chill tonight?_**

Less than thirty seconds later, her phone pinged, **_Perfect ;)_**.

  “Right, asshole.  Lead the way.  I can’t… Are you sure…?”

Stacie slapped Beca’s arm, “Sack up, Mitchell.”

  “Ow!”

***

 

Beca started to feel a slight thrill of panic, she wasn’t sure if it was Stacie’s driving or the idea of taking her clothes of in front of Chloe.  Due to the nature of their first meeting however, Beca was inclined to put it down to a mixture of both. 

She sucked in a breath.  This was Chloe.  Chloe was an open book.  She would’ve said something.  Beca grabbed her phone and dialled the first number she could think of.  It was a sign of how much she’d changed over the last few years.  She was actually calling _Aubrey Posen_ for advice.  (She was still saved in Beca’s phone as General Posen for crying out loud.) 

  “If that’s Posen, you’d better put that on speakerphone,” came a scoff from the driver’s side.  Beca flipped Stacie off just as Aubrey picked up.

  _“Aubrey Posen!”_

  “I’m on my way to buy lingerie for Chloe because apparently she wants me for her birthday and I’m freaking out that maybe it’s just Stacie being her perverted self,” Beca held a hand up to her forehead, she had no intentions of going that in depth in her discussion with Aubrey.

  _“Beca?”_

  “Yeah.”

There was silence.  Beca checked that she hadn’t accidently hung up on Aubrey, (which usually only happened when she was talking to Chloe.)  The call was still active, Stacie was still poking Beca’s leg with her shift hand.  Finally she heard it.  The soft giggling on the other end of the line.

  “Don’t fucking laugh!”

Stacie snorted, “I wanna hear!”

  _“I’m sorry, it’s just really funny…”_

  “You know what, fuck you.  I am in need of moral guidance and you and Stacie are no help whatsoever.  How… What the fuck am I even doing?  How the fuck do I pull this off without looking absolutely ridiculous?”  She listened to Aubrey try to stifle her laughter.  “Ugh.  Stop laughing.”

  _“Honey, I’m trying.  It’s just… God, Chloe is gonna flip!”_

Beca let out a tiny noise of surprise that was reminiscent of a Jurassic Park raptor, “Flip?  Should I stick with jewellery?  Aubrey!”

  _“Beca, she’ll love it.  She’ll respect you even more now that you’re taking initiative.”_  

  “Aubs, quit chatting.  I’m taking Becs to see Tia.”

Beca looked up to see that they were outside what looked like a rather high end lingerie store.  It was the kind of place that Beca imagined she’d visit whilst trying to find something to wear under a Grammy’s outfit (Because it was going to happen.)  _“Oh, say hi to Tia!  Have fun, AltGirl.”_

  “Thanks for the help, General.”  Beca hung up the phone and glanced at Stacie, who aimed a solid slap at Beca’s arm.  “Ow, dude!”

  “Next time, listen when I tell you to put it on speaker.  Get out of the car.”  

Beca complied, standing awkwardly next to Stacie as she strode confidently up to the door and held it open.  Beca stepped in.  She was immediately hit with a sweet smell, (probably strawberries) the store was sparsely decorated in muted tones and shiny crystal lamps.  There was a loud squeal, one that Beca had come to associate with Stacie and her friends.  Sure enough, a short woman with a blonde pixie cut skipped out from behind the counter.  “Stace!  My God!  It’s been forever!”

  “Tia!  Aubrey said hi!”  Tia glanced at Beca over Stacie’s shoulder. 

  “Who is this?” Tia asked, there was a predatory tone to her voice as she stalked around Stacie. 

Stacie giggled, “Stand down, Tia.  She’s here looking for a birthday gift.”

Tia pouted but recovered quickly, throwing Beca a Chloe-esque wink, “So… who’s the lucky guy?”

  “Uh… It’s kinda for my best friend…”  Stacie snorted, drifting towards the racks, not even offering to help Beca explain herself.

  “Oh, he’s made it out of the friend zone?” (The word squee would probably be an apt way to describe Tia at that moment, Beca thought.) 

Beca held her hands up, thoughts straying to her two closest male friends.  (Jesse and Benji, oh god just… No!)  “God, no!  Uh, Chloe is… Um… You know, I don’t even know how to explain this without sounding completely insane.  Let’s just go with:  My best friend Chloe, is worried she’s going to regret not being more…. _Open…_ with herself during college.  So when she mentioned it to Stacie again recently, I decided what better way to give Chloe an awesome birthday than to give her exactly what she was hinting at…”

  “Okay, do you at least know her bra size and if she’s been recently fitted?” 

Another snort from Stacie drew an annoyed glance and a sigh from Beca.  She prepared herself, mulling over the words before spitting out, “Okay, no! This is for me…”

Tia quickly cut her off, confusion clearly coating her features, “But didn’t you just…”

Beca shook her head and took a deep breath.  She glanced at the ceiling, before saying loudly, “Chloe’s getting laid…”  Beca felt her cheeks burn as Stacie’s giggles reached her ears.   
Tia perked up immediately, “Oh, I have just the thing…”    

Twenty awkward minutes later, in which Beca’s boobs were groped more times than they were during her relationship with Jesse, Beca found herself standing in her new lingerie set.  It was plain compared to some of the things on the shelves, thankfully. 

  “Becs, let me see it!”

  “No fucking way Stacie!” she said through the door, she heard Tia complimenting the set to Stacie.

  “Dude, take a selfie and send it.  Heck, put your flannel over the top if you’re that self-conscious.  I want to make sure it’s ok.  Otherwise I will climb under the door.”

  “Fine!”  Beca slipped her phone out of her pants pocket and slipped her plaid shirt back over her shoulders, leaving it open enough for Stacie to get the general gist of the image.  She snapped the photo and quickly sent it not even looking at the screen before hitting send.  Mistake number one.

***

Chloe’s birthday had been a fairly average day so far to say the least.  First, she’d slept in, which wouldn’t usually be an issue, but she had an 8am lecture. She’d hurried to get ready and nearly ran half the way there but it was no use. The look of disappointment on Dr Mitchell’s face as his favourite student rushed in ten minutes late was not one she ever wanted to repeat.

 

At least the rest of the class had gone mostly okay after that, well– besides the fact that it was, you know, class. On her birthday. But then after the lecture, Beca had cancelled their coffee, citing a headache.  Sure, she’d offered to watch the Bachelor with her later, but Chloe had been really looking forward to seeing her best friend. Beca just made everything better. She made her better.

 

Oh well, she sighed and thought, she could at least treat herself right? Chloe strolled into her regular Chinese takeout place and ordered her favourite noodle dish – the one that she often had to fight Beca over. More for her this time at least, right?

 

She took her number from the older man behind the counter and sat down at one of the closer tables.  It wasn’t long of a wait but after five minutes, Chloe was pretty glad when her phone had buzzed with a new message.  She glanced down, a pleased grin lighting up her face when she saw Beca’s name.

 

Her expression slipped from her face a moment later as her jaw dropped, eyebrows reaching for her hairline as she swallowed harshly. Mouth gone suddenly dry, she just blinked at her phone screen.

 

_What the hell?_

  ***

 

Beca looked down and glanced at the messages.  She’d sent it to the wrong contact.  Fuck.

  “Fuck!  Stacie!  Fuck!”

  “What?  Did you send it?”

Beca frowned, “Of course I did, just to the wrong fucking person!  I sent it to Chloe!”

She paced nervously, still in the lingerie and flannel ensemble.  Stacie was still silent.  It was bound to happen.  Beca was waiting for it.  There was no way that Stacie was going to... And there it was, the obnoxiously loud laugh started with Stacie, soon Tia was giggling along as well.

Beca sighed loudly and stilled, while gritting her teeth slightly, "You know, I was expecting it, but could you maybe tone down your glee?  I just sent Chloe a fucking nude, Stace!"

Stacie’s laughter continued, as did Beca’s pacing.  She almost dropped the phone as it vibrated in her hand, letting off a shrill _ping_.  “Oh my god.”

  “What?” Stacie asked, her voice muffled through laughter and the change room door.

  “She’s replied! It’s a picture message Stacie….”  Beca quickly dressed and threw the door open.  “This is your stupid fault Conrad…”

Stacie rolled her eyes dramatically, “Honey did you even check the message or are you just jumping to conclusions?”

 “Really Stacie?  This is Chloe, the only person more comfortable with nudity than her is you.  Do you honestly think it could be anything else?”

  “At least check it.”  cx  Beca shoved the set in Stacie’s direction along with her purse. 

  “Fine.“ She glanced down at her phone, watching as Stacie let Tia ring up the tiny lace items.  She opened the message taking a deep breath as it loaded.  Her breath caught, puffing out in a short bark of laughter that was partially relief and partially mirth.  She looked up to see Stacie and Tia staring at her, “She sent me noods.”

Stacie pumped a fist in the air and gave an excited squawk, “Really?”

  Bec shoved her phone towards the leggy blonde, who snorted at the picture of Chloe’s stir fry lunch with the caption, _returning the nood…._

 She quickly punched out a message, apologising for the image. _I wasn’t supposed to actually send it._

  The reply was short and sweet, _happy birthday to me?_

She chuckled and sent back _Just you wait,_ along with a smirking emoji that was basically a cartoon Beca.

***

Beca was nervous.  There was no other way to describe it.  She was standing, freshly showered, in front of the communal bathroom mirror.  She was thankful that Stacie had somehow managed to convince the Bella’s to clear out of the house for the night.  She hadn’t said a word to Chloe since Chloe had arrived home, earlier in the evening.  In a way that made things worse.  She wondered if Chloe could feel the tension that was radiating from Beca in waves. 

She glared at the offensive bag sitting innocently in the corner of the bathroom.  That bag was either going to make or break Chloe’s day.  Beca knew she was lying to herself when she said this was only for Chloe.  She knew on some subconscious level that Chloe was it for her.  Honestly, Beca had caught herself thinking about it more and more frequently since her breakup with Jesse (Heck, even before the break up, even.) 

She took a deep breath and smiled nervously at her reflection.  Game time.

***

 

In hind sight, Beca should have seen it coming.  She really should have.  Her entire relationship with Chloe was four years of ebb and flow, four years of feelings that had gradually grown stronger until finally careening into acknowledgement with one pointed comment from Stacie.

The more Beca fiddled with the (suddenly very uncomfortable) flannel, the more confident she felt.  This was Chloe.  Even if Beca’s worst ideas were realised, and Stacie was being an ass, Chloe wouldn’t laugh.  Sure, Beca might feel like someone had thrown a spear through her chest, but Chloe?  Even if this was a bad idea, Chloe would do the utmost to make Beca feel comfortable. 

Beca took a deep breath, tugging the hem of her button down as far down her bare thighs as could reach. She lifted her hand to the door handle, pushing it open with purpose.  The first thing she registered was the drop of Chloe's jaw, an action she'd come to expect whenever she did anything out of the ordinary.  The second thing was the darkened hue of Chloe's eyes.  That was a good thing, right?

"Becs?  I thought you said Bachelor and chill, not Netflix and chill..."

Beca smirked, she'd noticed the hitch in Chloe's voice that gave away the nerves that were bubbling away.  "Well, Chloe.  It's the 'And Chill' part that you need to watch out for," Beca tacked on a rather Chloe-esque wink, slowly separating the buttons of her flannel.  Beca halted a moment, one tiny spark of doubt echoing away, “Are... are you okay with this... Because I can totally,..."

  “Don’t you dare…”

That tiny spark of doubt?  Yeah, it was now a raging bonfire of awkwardness.  "What... Don't I dare what?  Take my bra off?  Put my shirt on?  Damn it, Chlo! I need cues..."

Beca watched, flannel still hanging from her elbows, exposing the lace that she’d already given Chloe an eyeful of.   Chloe’s face morphed, her cheeks were pink, her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she tried to supress what Beca had hope was NOT giggles.  Unfortunately for Beca, Chloe was a giggler. 

Beca quickly tugged the shirt back up, but was held back by one of Chloe’s hands on her shoulder, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to laugh. I tried not to.  I’m so sorry.”

Beca huffed out a breath, looking anywhere around the room except Chloe’s face.  “This was not the reaction I was hoping for.”

Chloe smiled, it was a comforting smile, one that Beca had been on the receiving end of many times before.  "It's just... Thank you for doing this.  But if you aren't comfortable, or you feel pressured, I want you to put your clothes on and come back in and we'll forget it ever happened.... Much like the shower..." 

Beca figured it was now or never.  Hell, she was already half naked in front of her friend, why not add an admission onto the embarrassment?  Beca shrugged the flannel off completely, so she could run a hand across the back of her neck.  “Ok, confession time.  I wouldn’t be standing here in brand new lingerie that I bought especially for tonight if I didn’t want to.  So if…”  She stuttered a moment, “If you’re totally cool with this… as a birthday gift… I am so down…”

Once again, Beca noticed the giggles brewing, she glared pointedly at Chloe, who held her hands up, “Down huh?”

Beca glanced at the ceiling, mortification burning her face, “Oh my god Chloe!  Please!  You know how I get in front of pretty girls.”

Chloe nodded and stood up, “I’m sorry, Becs.  So… Are we going to just stand around or do I get to unwrap the rest of my present?”

Beca glanced at the floor, “I know it’s your birthday and all, but I was kinda hoping there’d be a little equality in the nudity department…”

  “Oh, Beca.  You are actually kidding me right?  You are standing in front of me in lace panties and you’re expecting me to take the time to undress before I pin you to the bed?”

Beca chuckled, advancing on Chloe, “Oh, Chloe.  You think you have a choice here?”  Beca watched the intrigue fill Chloe’s face, parting her lips and twitching an eyebrow.   She slipped a hand under the shirt revelling in the gasp that slipped from Chloe’s mouth.

To be completely honest, Beca had often wondered what Chloe’s body would feel like under her hands.  It had become something of a subconscious obsession, one that was confined to the witching hours, when she could blame the hot chocolate that she’d had before bed.     

  “Don’t laugh," Beca said, pushing the shirt up over Chloe’s bra.  “I have music.  If you want…”

  “Is that even a question?” Chloe chuckled, Beca shrugged and walked over to Chloe’s laptop.  She opened her Spotify account and found the playlist that Stacie had made for her earlier.  She tapped her thumb down on the space bar.  Beca cringed at the song that started blaring through Chloe’s speakers, she noticed the mirth on Chloe’s face as she recognised it.

  “I swear to God, Mitchell, if this is an elaborate rick roll I am going to kill you.”

Beca blushed, “Stacie made the playlist.  Apparently she’s not as helpful as I gave her credit for.” 

Skipping to the next song, Beca stepped over to where Chloe was now sitting shirtless on the bed.

  “Forgive me for sounding like a broken record, but I want to give you another chance to run screaming.  Because part of my brain is telling me that there is no way that I’m actually looking at your boobs right now.” 

Chloe sighed and reached a hand out.  She laced her fingers with Beca’s and tugged her forward, “You know, you could be doing a lot more than just looking.  But you keep procrastinating.”

  “Fine.  No more procrastinating…” If Beca was worried about their current position, she certainly didn’t show it.  Maybe it was the surge of bravado that Chloe’s words elicited.  She straddled Chloe’s thighs, which was surprisingly comfortable, considering she was still half naked, cupping her best friends face. 

Chloe made the first move.  Chloe always made the first move.  It was almost tradition by this stage.  She leaned forward, catching Beca’s mouth with her own.  The kiss was desperate.  A release of four years of tension.  Beca was as skilled with her mouth as Chloe was.  Maybe it was the years of a capella?  She chuckled as she recognised the song playing in the background.  The heavy bass and smooth lyrics were a favourite of hers.  It was also one that she’d added to her lady jams playlist.  The familiar throb of bass spurred her on, having almost as much effect on her as Beca’s hands, which had snuck up under the silk of her bra.

Beca wasn’t sure where her sudden bought of confidence had come from, but the sounds that were slipping from Chloe were making a very convincing argument.  Spurred on by the feel of Chloe’s hands gripping her bum, Beca pushed forwards.  She fumbled with the front clasp on Chloe’s bra, pulling a throaty giggle from Chloe as she slipped the offending article from her shoulders.

  Chloe groaned as Beca’s hips pressed her into the mattress.  She wanted to apologise for the marks that were definitely going to adorn Beca’s back later, but right now, with her hair spayed across the pillow, and Beca’s talented mouth assaulting her neck?  She could barely remember her own name., When Beca had first arrived, Chloe had every intention of rendering her speechless, but clearly she’d underestimated her best friend.  Something that she would definitely not be doing again any time soon.  

Beca’s lips latched onto her collarbone, tasting the sweat that created a slick sheen over Chloe’s body.  Her fingers wandered across Chloe’s abdomen, silently adding a reminder to thank Aubrey for the years of cardio that were definitely apparent.  

 “Bra, Mitchell.  Get it off now,” Chloe growled, snapping the clasp on the bra.  Beca’s hands fumbled awkwardly, earning a chuckle from the smaller woman.  

 “Bossing me around in the bedroom as well, Chloe?” she asked with a smirk.

 “If that’s what it takes to get the job done,” she reaching around Beca to unhook her bra.  Beca slipped the bra from her arms, flinging it to the side. 

 

There was a loud thud that drew the girls’ attention.  They glanced over, giggling as they realised that Beca’s bra had knocked Chloe’s desk lamp.  “I’ll fix that… later.”

  Chloe pulled Beca forward, drawing Beca’s lip into her mouth, nipping it lightly, as Beca’s fingers traced patterns beneath the cotton of Chloe’s underwear.  “Beca, I’m starting to wonder if you know how this…”  Beca dropped her forehead to Chloe’s, swallowing the moan that tore from Chloe’s throat as Beca thrust into her with no warning.  

There was a long moment where neither moved, their sweat mingling, four years of sexual tension abated in one frantic shove.  Chloe raised her eyes and saw Beca staring at her, she let loose a shy giggle before gently pecking her shoulder.

Beca smirked, “Take it back…”

  “Just because you can follow directions does not negate my comment…”

  “You mean I’m actually gonna have to work for it?” Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.  There was no way she was looking away from Chloe right now. 

There was something completely angelic about the way her head was thrown back in complete abandon.

 

Waves of pleasure were pulsing through Chloe’s body, her toes curled in desire as Beca’s fingers traced her hipbones, Chloe curled a hand into Beca’s hair, pulling her ear down to her mouth.

 “Becs?  Please…”  

 “Not so bossy when you want something, are you?” Beca grinned, before brushing her thumb over Chloe’s clit. 

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat.  The look in Beca’s eyes was unfathomable.  Chloe was drunk at the sight of them, fighting off the dizziness that was her arousal.  She closed her eyes and focussed on the sensations from Beca’s calloused fingers tracing her.  She had to hand it to her friend, Beca knew how to use her hands. (She was a DJ, what was Chloe expecting?)  Without warning, Beca’s lips left her throat.  Chloe instinctively followed her mouth, arching up onto her elbows as Beca’s mouth traced the curve of her breast.  She moaned as she mouth toyed with her nipples, one after the other, leaving them cold and firm in the night air.  Beca continued trailing kisses down her stomach and after what seemed like an eternity, lifted one of Chloe’s legs over her shoulder.  She was burning.  Desire oozing from every pore.  She could feel the light puffs of air against her thigh as Beca dropped kisses onto them.  Beca locked eyes with her, that smirk of hers slipping effortlessly across her lips as she blew on Chloe’s core.  Chloe had to keep the eye contact, no matter how good it felt, she needed that contact to keep her grounded.  Beca’s tongue snaked out and lapped her centre.  Despite her fighting, Chloe’s head threw back in ecstasy, she knew it wouldn’t take her long to finish if she let her mouth continue the sweet torture that it was currently delivering.  

 “Bec…  Fuck!” she rasped, dragging her head back to look at the woman between her legs.  Beca sucked on her clit, staring her down, as if daring her to move.  Using all the self control and strength that Chloe possessed in that moment, she gripped Beca with her legs.  

Beca cried out in surprise as Chloe flipped her onto her back gripping her hands above her head.  As good as Beca’s mouth felt teasing her, she need Beca to feel what she was, and honestly, she deserved it.  Beca raised an eyebrow at her, a challenge of sorts.  Chloe could see the dare in her eyes, and Chloe was not one to back down from a dare.  

She threw Beca a smug grin before sliding her fingers between Beca’s thighs.  She watched as Beca’s eyes snap shut, her features exuding pure bliss.  Beca’s fingers gripped tightly onto her hands, “Fuck, Chloe!”  

Chloe’s chest swelled with lust at the throaty quality of her voice.  Beca opened her eyes and broke her hands free, quickly sitting up, she wrapped an arm around Chloe’s lithe waist, latching onto her neck with a wanton growl as she slipped her fingers back to their previous position, pressing her centre against Chloe’s thigh.  Chloe could feel her orgasm coiling inside of her, her nerves were shot, there was a static buzz charging through her body as Beca began to meet her, thrust for thrust.  “Oh God!” she cried, she was rapidly losing focus as Beca’s fingers filled her.  

 “You ready?”

 “I don’t think I can take much more of this, Beca… Fuck!”  She was on the precipice, teetering on the edge of sheer bliss, the static buzz numbing her nerves shattered with a loud sob of her friend’s name.  That was it, she was falling, careening into oblivion, she felt Beca’s grip tighten around her, grinding onto her before finally succumbing to the same fate.  The sparks died slowly, leaving Chloe to catch her breath.  She glanced up at Beca, who pulled her down next to her and kissed her forehead tenderly.  

  “Happy birthday, dude.” 

Chloe snorted, “Really?  That’s what you’re going with?”

Beca shrugged, “Is it not your birthday?”

  “Oh, it’s still my birthday for another four hours.  But after that performance, do you honestly think that this is just that?”

 

Chloe chuckled as Beca drew her in for another kiss, “For the record, I’m just going to have to one up this for Christmas. You know that, right?”

 

There was a brief spell of silence as Beca tapped out a rhythm onto Chloe’s hipbone.  She wasn’t sure what she’d expected when Beca had turned up this evening.  She’d never imagined that two hours later they’d be basking in the afterglow.  She had imagined kissing Beca, on occasion.  Hell, she had imagined doing a lot of things with Beca.  Beca coming to her on her birthday, dressed in nothing but a plaid shirt and lingerie?  That was new.  But it was definitely go down as a new favourite.     

 

 

***

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is... Happy birthday babe xx


End file.
